My Shugo Chara Story
by 01paige01
Summary: I won't write a summary until I fix my story! Read NOTE please! Read the story to understand! :)
1. Prologue (Kinda)

I am...a human being... No, that doesn't seem right to say... I am...alive... No, I feel dead inside, yet my heart still beats... I am...a girl that has guardian eggs, somehow... Yes, that part is true. I have five eggs. My first one is a black egg with a big orange trim going around the middle. In the trim there's a guitar with a microphone next to it, with small yellow stars around both images. My second egg is a soft green color, with a white rose in the middle. All around the rose are small little bleeding hearts. My third one is a golden egg with a brightly-colored sun in the middle. My fourth egg has a midnight-blue hue with a bright white moon in the middle, surrounded my stars. My last egg is simply white, however always sparkles like diamonds. Yet in the middle, if you look very closely, you can see a small pink heart.

Today I getting moved to a Japan orphanage, after I finally managed to beg the person in charge to teach me Japanese. I now know another language and am moving to my favorite place in the whole world! That's one of the only subjects that get me to smile and talk more... None of my eggs hatched, either.

I was once in your world, reader, decently happy with family and friends... Until one day I was reading Shugo Chara Vol. 1, and got sucked into that made up world. I apparently don't exist and basically an orphan. Being away from my family and friends, the ones I love, makes me cry every time I think about them. Well, at least I get to meet Amu, Tadase, Rima, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, and even the cross dresser. And when I meet "her," I'll call "her" Nagi. Well, Shugo Chara is also one of the subjects that make me smile, a little... I hope I can help Ikuto (even though that's Amu's job) and Utau with their caged life, too...

Little did I know that the very next day would lead me to a life full or love and hardships, and most of all, hope for others.


	2. Short Skirts and Heart Pains?

If you didn't know this already, I have a type of issue, where it makes me say words out in the open, without thinking about it properly, basically making me insult people randomly day by day. No, it's not a medical issue that can be resolved instantly through pills and such. All I'm saying is that I have the biggest foot in my mouth that you have ever seen. Basically picture Big Foot's foot inside my mouth if that were possible, though gross at the same time.

The reason I'm telling all of this to you is because I want to get this overwith, you know, out of the way. I am probably doing the opposite of what I want, making you want to even read this story/tale of mine. By now, you're more than likely already clicked the big red X in the right hand corner at the very top, or you're just glaring at the screen, wanting me to continue this story to the good part. Trust me, if I could, I would.

However, if I did such a thing like that, I would have to skip so much telling of the plane, the flight, my zombie like 'caretaker,' and those snot-nosed little children (no, I'm not insulting them, I'm simply stating a fact, and yes, all the other children are eight years or younger, meaning I'm the eldest) asking me for candy. Candy, yes, that's NOT a lie. Sure, it seems pretty obvious that they would want candy, but asking my every day, five times each, it's quite a wonder that even at that age, their brain can't process the fact that I don't have candy, and never will! I'm now not sure if I can handle Yaya yet... Hmmm...

Since you've waited this long, I'll continue with this tale of mine... Starting... NOW!

I got off the airplane which landed me with the main course of the Shugo Chara story. I wanted to jump in glee, yet I felt an odd pain in my heart, making me wonder what it was. It wasn't exactly pain, yet I still felt like darkness was surfing into my heart, making me gasp. Inside my simple black leather bag the orphanage provided me with, I felt an egg shake, though I don't know which one.. With that simple one shake, I felt, for some reason, devious, like I wanted to break all the rules to do, well, something, at least. Hmmm...

_**(TIME SKIP TO ORPHANAGE) **_

"Hey, kid, here's the uniform for Seiyo Academy. Keep it or lose it!" Cried out one of the new caretakers here in this, even rattier, new place. I gladly took it from him, though instantly frowning. I forgot, I had to wear a short skirt, ALONG with the color red... Did I forget to mention that I'm a very modest person, basically LOATHING short skirts and everything in-between? If not, then... WHHHHHHHHYYYYY MEEEEEEE?! Though deep inside, I was still happy.

**01paige01: Hehehe, I'm evil, that I know. I just love cliffhangers, only when I do them, though. **

**01paige01: First off, this is my first story, and starting now, I would like you to review me, though adding TOO harsh comments will make me very sad, ok? So pretty please with a cherry on top, REVIEW ME! So basically, could you help me making me smile? After all, even though I hardly admit this, I just LOVE comments, especially from people I don't know!**

**01paige01: Another thing to add, staring from this chapter forth, I'll be doing my own end comments like this because I see a lot of stories on this site to the same thing, and it's just very fun to do! **

**01paige01: Last but not least, I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! IT BELONGS TO PEACH PIT! There, I'm done for now! I just hope you don't hate this story... ;(**


	3. NOTE:

**First off, I want to say how nice you've all been to me for my first story on fan fiction. Though wanting to end the story really fast makes it harder for me to tell it... So I just want to say that this story will be in editing and many things will change, including the number of eggs/charas. I write much better than this, so editing is a must! I will put much more detail, I promise you that! Sorry that is took about 3 months to post this note, I just am a lazy person! :3 For now, farewell! I promise I'll update soon, do don't hurt me though cruel words! ;-;**

**'Til then,**

**01paige01**


End file.
